MASS
by The Lonely Traveler
Summary: Ruby and Matthew Shepard had attended 10 schools in 7 years. Life of a spacer was not easy, worse when you were always the new kid. But when they transferred to M.A.S.S., they thought it was just another school. They were very wrong. Life-long friendships and romances are discovered at M.A.S.S. Appearances by your favorite ME characters with some special guests. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- First Day Back

Author's Notes: Any exaggerated represention of race, gender, sexual orientations, or any other stereotypes are not to be taken seriously.

Disclaimer: Don't own ME :(

* * *

Ruby Snow and Matthew Fitzwilliam Shepard had recently moved with their parents to the Citadel Gardens Condos. Their mom had been chosen as a liasion between the Council and the Alliance.

"MATTHEW, what are you doing in the bathroom?! We're going to be late. HURRY UP!" Ruby screamed.

"So impatient, Snow. It's just school. It's our 10th school. Why so excited?" Matthew asked.

"You know I hate it when you call me Snow. Just whatever...I need to get ready."

Snow grabs her backpack, grabs a piece of toast, and throws an apple to Matt, and says, "We're going to be late Matty."

* * *

Gareth, Garrus's father comes in his room for the 10th time attempting to wake him up.

"Yeah, yeah, dad I know. School."

"Alright then. Get up. You know I can't be late for C-Sec and I want to make sure you actually get to school."

"What dad? You don't trust me?" Garrus said finally getting up.

"Be ready in 10 minutes."

* * *

Kaidan's eating his plate of scrambled eggs and bacon going through a mental list. _I have my notebooks, books..._

He was interrupted by his mother attempting to flatten his dark curls. "Mom, stop, I'm not five anymore."

"But you know you'll always be my little boy," his mother, aid as she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"He's right. You should stop treating him like a boy, he's sixteen years old." His father, Dean said as he grabbed his C-Sec badge, "I'll be home by six," and left without saying another word.

"I should get going too. I don't want to be late for school."

"Ok son, don't forget your lunch. I made your favorite, steak sandwich."

* * *

James and Esteban were walking on their way to school, when James bumps into Grunt.

"Hey, watch where you're going, puny human."

"What do mean watch it, pendejo?"

Grunt headbutts James, while Esteban is thrown into someone else.

"Watch it, fragile bones here," Jeff said.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to stop them," pointing at James and Grunt.

"Why are they fighting?"

"I don't know, too much testosterone."

"Name's Jeff, by the way."

"Esteban, it's nice to meet you. I better head back and try to stop them from killing one another."

Unbeknownst to any of them, Diana Allers was hiding in a bush, taking pictures of the fight on her omni-tool.

_This will be a great feature story for Battlespace._

* * *

Miranda calls out to her companion, "Hurry up, or we're going to be late."

"I am walking as you specified. Three steps behind you," EDI said.

"Yes, well, don't dawdle. It's bad enough father made me take you to school. I don't even see the point."

"I am an AI and your father thought it would be a great learning experience."

"Just remember that at school, you are not allowed to speak to me, or even look at me."

"Yes Miranda."

"Miranda!"

"Oh, hello Jacob."

"Who's this?"

"That's my father's latest project."

"Hello, I'm EDI, nice to meet you," EDI sticks her hand out.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Jacob says.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "We have wasted enough time. Come on."

* * *

Kasumi and Keiji were holding hands walking on the way to school.

"Keiji, have I told about the latest book I read, Pride and Prejudice?"

"No, haven't heard of that one."

"There's this character in it, Darcy, handsome, full of pride, but he's so damn sexy. I'm rooting for Lizzie and Darcy to get together, they are taking too long."

Keiji laughed, "Kasumi, you are a hopeless romantic."

Ahead of them, they hear a familiar voice, "Bosh'tet!"

"Tali, what are you doing?"

"I just realized I forgot my emergency antibiotics."

"But what about your friend, Kal, I'm sure he has extra ones," Kasumi said.

" I hadn't thought of that. I'll ask him during homeroom."

* * *

"By the Goddess, is that the time? I'm going to be late," Liara says as she's running to school, putting her books in her bag.

"Excuse me, you dropped a book," someone said.

"What? Oh, thank you. I'm Liara, by the way."

"Mordin Solus. Headed to school. I am as well. Mind if we walk together?"

"No, of course not. I just don't want to be late."

"We have fifteen minutes. And are less than a mile of school. No fear in being late."

* * *

Jack storms into school an hour late. "Fuck, where do I go again? Shit, where did I put my schedule?" as she takes apart her backpack with books and pencils flying around.

Thane walks in to school, and sees this tattoed young woman and asks her, "May I help you?"

"Who the fuck are you? No, I don't need your help."

Thane nods at her and makes his way to first period.

Jack's screams continue all the way down the hall.

* * *

Matthew walks in his homeroom class, _Great, I'll have to do another introduction. Like anyone gives a crap, _taking a seat in the back.

Ruby heads to her homeroom class, _What should I say for an introduction. My name is Ruby and my mom is Captain Hannah Shepard, yeah that might work._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and review Hope you enjoy this next installment.

Disclaimer: Still don't own ME.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she tried opening her locker for the fifth time. She had tried the combination, tried kicking it, punching it, even used warp on it none of it worked.

"Do you need any assistance?" A voice in a deep vibrating tone asked.

Ruby turned around and was met by glassy black eyes. _I have never seen a drell this close. He is good-looking. _

"I can't open my locker."

"Ah yes, I had this locker last year. It gave me similar problems. If you give it a punch, here close to the opening, it should open."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. May I know your name?"

"Ruby Shepard. First day here. What's yours?"

"Thane Krios. It's an honor to meet you." The bell rang. "I must head to class. I hope to see you around Ruby Shepard." He gave her a small bow and left.

_Wow, is he from this century? Though, I hope to see him again. Maybe he's in one of my classes. _Ruby's thoughts continued to the mysterious drell as she walked to class.

* * *

Matthew was running late to his second period class, when he bumped into someone and next thing he knew, he was held by a singularity. He was used to pranks like these since his sister was also a biotic, but he slightly panicked when he saw who was the owner of the singularity. A bald, tattooed girl glared at him. "Would you mind putting me down?"

"Would you _mind_ watching where you walk, asshole," Jack spat back.

"I was going to be late for class, alright?" Matthew angrily answered back.

"The least you can do is say sorry."

"Fine, sorry. Happy now?"

"Not even close," Jack's singularity threw Matthew against the lockers.

"What the hell? I said I was sorry. Damn, I think you dislocated my shoulder."

Jack walked past him, but not before flicking him off. He could have sworn he heard her chuckle as she continued walking down the hall.

Matthew entered the nurse's office.

"Reason for visit?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder," Matthew grunted in pain.

The student looked up with worry. "How did it happen?"

"A crazy girl used her biotics and slammed me against the lockers."

"That must have been Jack," the student said with a chuckle, "You're not the first student to end up here because of her."

"Great. Well, can I see the nurse?" Shepard asked annoyingly.

"Of course. Just write your name down here, and she'll be with you in a moment," he said and looked down at the name, "Matthew Shepard, hmm are you new here?"

"Just started today."

"Welcome, then. I'm Esteban Cortez. What year are you?"

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, where's the nurse?"

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse appeared.

"I dislocated my shoulder."

"Come into my office." Once they were in her office she asked, "What's your name?"

"Matthew Shepard."

"Matthew, my name is Karin Chakwas. Let's get some medi-gel on your shoulder, and you'll be good," Chakwas said.

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for," Chakwas said with a smile, "Now just try to avoid Jack's bad side."

"Seems like that's easier said than done."

Chakwas laughed, "You might be right about that. Do you need a pass to go back to class?"

Once he had the pass in hand, he passed in front of Esteban's desk.

"Better?" Esteban asked.

"Yeah. I'm a senior, to answer your earlier question."

"Me too as is my boyfriend, Robert," Esteban excitingly responded, "Maybe we'll have a class together." Esteban extended his hand to Shepard. Shepard shook his hand, "I guess I'll see you around."

Esteban nodded his head and Shepard headed to class, hoping not to meet a certain biotic along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Class, please settle down. We are commencing class. Welcome to Biotics II. I'm your teacher, Samara and you may refer to me as Ms. Samara. This is our TA for the class, Kaidan Alenko. Introduce yourself to the class," pushing Kaidan toward the front of the class.

"Umm, hi, like Ms. Samara said, I'll be your TA, umm I'm a junior. And ah, if any of you need help, I'm here, eh," Kaidan stepped back, his face had turned a tomato red.

"Enough with introductions. Let's see where each of you are with regards to your biotics abilities. Everyone line up. I want each of you to move this book, and place it on top of the book shelf, if you can. Remember, only use your biotics. Begin," Samara stepped to the side of classroom when the first student moved in position.

"This is stupid. I can move that book with my eyes closed," a student at the end of the line, muttered.

"Who said that? Please step forward," Samara said.

The tattooed student stepped forward. "And what is your name?" Samara asked.

"Jack."

"Well, Jack, since you said you can do this with your eyes closed. Kaidan would you mind handing me the handkerchief, first drawer in the desk." After he gave her the handkerchief, she handed it to Jack.

"Go ahead, Jack."

"I'll show you and every prick in this class how it's done." With the handkerchief on, she lifted the book without any problem, kept it at level, and moved the book towards the shelf, when she slammed the book against the shelf. "There, you shitheads, go it done."

"No, what you did Jack was show your poor ability in controlling your biotics."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I placed the book on the shelf."

"If you say so. And I do not tolerate the use of foul language in my class."

"FOUL LANGUAGE?! What the fuck? I CAN USE WHATEVER LANGUAGE I WANT. NOT YOU OR ANY OTHER FUCKING ADULT IS GOING TO TELL ME OTHERWISE," Jack flared blue. The other students backed away from her, Samara stepped forward.

"That's enough young lady!" She built a barrier around Jack.

Jack fought against the barrier with her own biotics, with no success.

"Jack calm down. I will let you out. Once I do, you will leave this classroom, and go to the principal's office. Kaidan you will escort her." Kaidan nodded, she released Jack.

Jack threw the classroom door open while muttering expletives down the hall with Kaidan trailing behind her.

"Now, who was next?" Samara calmly asked.

The rest of the class had mixed expressions of fear and relief.

An asari dressed in a long white coat, stepped forward. "I was next Ms. Samara."

"Go ahead…"

"Liara T'soni."

_I can do this. I can't do worse than Jack. Shake it off. This is a simple exercise. Just breath. Ok, go this. _

She completed the exercise with a simple lift, the book landed on the top of the shelf without incident.

"Good job, Liara. Simple yet elegant. Is your mother Matriarch Benezia?"

"Yes."

Samara nodded her head. "Liara, you may head back to your desk. Next."

"Miranda Lawson, Ms. Samara, I'm ready to commence."

_This is easy. Does not even qualify as a challenge. I was doing this by the time I was 3 years old. _

"There."

"Similar technique to Liara. Simple yet elegant."

"What does it matter if it's simple. There is no need for the flair of dramatics. We all observed dramatics with Jack, and obviously didn't work."

"I was not insulting your skills. I was just making an observation. You may take your seat, unless you have something more to add."

Miranda turned her heel and sat in her seat, simmering with anger.

Kaidan opened the door. "Ms. Samara, Jack is at the principal's office."

"Thank you Kaidan. You are welcome to observe the students or you can leave for today."

"I think I'll stay," as he went to stand next to Samara.

The rest of the class had their turn until only Ruby was left.

"It appears you are the last one. Name."

"Ruby Shepard."

" Go ahead, Ruby."

_Ok. This is not too hard. Then again, I've never tried anything like this before. I haven't had much practice with my biotics. I mean if most of the class can do it, then so can I. Or at least, try not to fail miserably. _

She used lift and then pull to place the book closer to its goal. Ruby's glistened with sweat as she used a small warp to envelop the book, she was almost there when the book collapsed on the floor.

"That was a formidable attempt. Have you had much practice with your biotics?"

"No."

"It was unusual in that you used different biotic abilities. The use of a warp was interesting," Samara stared at Ruby intently.

Ruby blushed, making her pink hair stand out. "You may take your seat."

_She is interesting. She could be a strong biotic. I didn't know human hair color came in that shade of pink. I should talk to her, maybe we have another class together, I hope. _Liara thought as she stared at Ruby as a new experiment.

_That warp was pathetic. My father would not be impressed. _Miranda observed as she saw Ruby take her seat.

"I now have a clearer vision for this class. You're one of the strongest biotics I've seen and with training you'll become the best, do you have anything to add Kaidan?"

"Ah, no I agree with you."

Samara was about to say something else when the bell rang, "We are out of time. I have downloaded your homework assignment on your Omni-tools. Until next time."

_Finally lunch time. _Ruby thought as she was heading for the cafeteria. "Hey Ruby, I just wanted to say that your biotic abilities are impressive," Kaidan walked next to her.

"Umm, thanks. It wasn't much, not compared to Jack."

"Jack may have strong biotics, but you are able to control yours. So you're new here?"

"Yeah. Spacer family. I have an older brother here too, Matthew."

"Welcome," Kaidan struck his hand out and as they shook hands a spark of electricity went between them. "Sorry," Kaidan's face reddened.

"No it wasn't your fault. Just the burden of being a biotic," Ruby smiled.

"Yea, burden," his eyes darkened but then smiled at her, "Do you have anyone to eat lunch with? You can sit with me if you like."

"Sure, I'd like that."

Ruby and Kaidan made their way to the cafeteria, and Kaidan couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
